reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2ks4
Sorry Hey, sorry about me 'n' Hobbes bein' away on the same week, but I didn't know he was going to Ireland until I was in San Diego, so there wasn't much that could be done. He suggested making a temporary admin while we were away, but I just couldn't think of anyone on short notice I wanted to give those powers to. You held your own admirably, by the way. And if it helps, I was so busy at my booth I barely got a chance to see any of the Con. So even though I was actually there, I still only saw most of it on TV. :D Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) moving pages? hey i was just wondering if moving pages can only be done if your an admin? reason being is that i have noticed some posses post a page where it should be in the posse section and not a site page (or whatever you call it lol). i just kinda find it annoying. i would like to do more edits on here but im not sure how to do alot of things yet... MADSCY 15:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah alright cool man. thanks. its like im on here everyday and i feel like i should be more contributive i guess. if i have any questions i will definitley ask. thanks again. MADSCY 16:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for blocking that user.--[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 17:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Sorry Y'know, you're right, LyHung would've been a decent choice. I was just drawing a blank because I had limited net access and was under pressure. :D We did 4 times the amount of money than our first two years combined (this was our third), so I had a more leisurely time the last couple of years. But now that we're sort of established and have a lot of product no one else in the room had, we were pretty steady all weekend. Otherwise I would've tried to get around more. - JackFrost23 20:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Templates I have just added templates (like the ones used on other wikias) for PC, PS3 & Xbox ( , , ) but have no idea how to let people know to use them or get them included in the drop-downs. ThanksKendroche 17:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome back! Thanks for the welcome! I had a great time there. My family is from Northern Ireland (technically part of the UK), so I visited a the city of Belfast, as well as a number of smaller, nearby towns. My dad is from the town of Bangor, and if you check it out on Google maps, you'll see it's a very nice seaside town. I also visited Portrush, which you may recognise as the town that Graeme McDowell and Darren Clarke (two Northern Irish professional golfers who have both won the Open Championship) are from. Also, I edited a small amount as an anonymous user, but it was difficult for me to log in. The amount of times I sat in front of my laptop, anxious because I couldn't correct an edit was too much. However, after a couple of days, I saw you had everything under control, so I stopped worrying. Is it just me, or did it seem that the week Jack and I were away was one of our busiest? It looked chaotic, the amount of edits that were being made. Anyway, thanks again for the welcome. I also appreciate what you said to Jack regarding my efficiency and for fixing up the Dollars Trilogy wiki. I haven't really gotten around to completing that yet. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I just noticed that there is a live chat available at the right side of the screen. When was that put there? Thinking about it, that may be a useful tool for us admins, so we can communicate faster and deal with problems. Now they need an admins only chat as well... :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo rifle ammo What ammo in the game does the buffalo rifle use RE: Consumables Glad you like the idea! Spawny0908 (talk) 20:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hallo :) Hey, I know I've been making a lot of empty promises lately about editing on the wiki, but the wedding and stuff is all done so now I'm back. I created two more mission pages for Revolver, and I'll be working on some more fairly soon. Oh, btw I will be taking a little trip with my wife in a couple weeks (a honeymoon I guess you could call it) so I was wondering if you have facebook or anything like that. That way I can stay in touch and maybe feed you guys some info concerning Revolver or stuff while I'm away. Thanks Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 06:14, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My Posse Page has been violated I worked hard on my posse's page and it was completely vandalized when I woke up this morning. The culprits were Thearmedbrothers and Joearomo, it seems your warning didn't sink in, can you please block them now? Thank you very much for blocking that user and if you could please reset my page to how it looked before the vandalism it would greatly appreciated. I tried to follow your directions but found it a bit overwhelming. Thankyou. Please help! A person, whom is named irish gentleman keeps unprovokingly trashing our web page, i must have had to re-do it 10 times! Please Help me. The things he has put on have been rude, and had a lot of swearing on, please help, thanks Apologies Hey! Sorry I haven't been on here lately, but I've been busy with some things, and then my internet has been messing up for the past two weeks. Anyway, I probably won't be on for a while, and I thought I would let someone here know. No telling how long it will be, but hopefully not too long. SAMurai 01:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Links Ok. Sorry about that. As I'm still new to the whole admin thing, I wasn't aware that we should leave those links up for the reason of reminding ourselves what pages need to be created. I'll keep that in mind for the future. My apologies. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 09:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Proof that you're awesome LOL! I didn't know that you were capturing! Thanks for the complement. You're awesome too! Spawny0908 (talk) 13:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video Sorry it took so long, but I have done a tip video for killing 2 cougars with the knife. I put it on the master hunter challenges page. Watch and tell me what you think. Spawny0908 (talk) 20:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Add me on FB. I am Michaela Tex Willow. It's a new profile. :P PipGirl101 22:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalism incident To administrator 2K74 First off I would like apologize for my rash response to user “.45 auto taco” by vandalising his page in response to him vandalising one of mine, I Immediately regretted doing it as soon as I had and wished I had looked into an actually solution to the attack on the posse page rather than making matters worse. In the last day or so I have had no way of responding to you or him (obviously due to the ban,) so I decided to look at his comments on the page and have come to the conclusion that this is most likely a misunderstanding. From what I have gathered it looks like the misunderstanding came on both parts as he mentions in the post to the page “WHO DONT ACUATLY POST THINGS THAT SHOULD BE ON THIS WIKIA!” What I gathered from this is that the user most likely thought that Posse pages were spam of sort and I believe his actions were most likely in aid of the wiki to counter act towards Spam, Vandalism or Flaming. Although I do not usually condone vandalism I think I understand why the user did it, I myself did once make a similar assumption but I did research this and realised that posse pages are allowed on the wiki however this user most likely did not and acted on impulse. After discovering the changes to the posse page I immediately assumed that he was a Flamer attacking the group and in a rash impulsive decision I decided (foolishly) to do the same to his profile. I thank you for acting fairly on both accounts and I am satisfied with how this mix up turned out. My apologies and thanks. photos 2ks4, I added photos to undead animal pages, there a little blury but there pretty good, hope you like them, also i deleted the article stub template on the undead coyote page, it's about as far as the page can go in info. Dragonhunter 2336 03:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Horse name What would be a good name for my war horse? Dragonhunter 2336 03:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Photo fix Can you see about fixing the undead animal pages, to where there less blurry?, because there good photos. Dragonhunter 2336 05:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for all the trouble i caused. Dragonhunter 2336 21:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Have Gun Will Travel I just finished up and Solomon's Folly IS required. I did the 7 original gang hideouts first but nothing happened. I did Solomon's Folly and got the trophy. Spawny0908 (talk) 16:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I told you guys I have no problem testing things, besides I got a trophy out of it! It's win freaking win! And yes I am working fast on mah trophies. But this is my favorite game now that I know what I'm doing it makes sense that I'm getting them fast! Spawny0908 (talk) 04:23, September 5, 2011 (UTC) do me a favor um hello i dont know if you know me but i need you to do something , ok so i dont know how to do this so im asking you please go to this website and copy the maps onto the pages of the mythical creatures info box.The website is :http://www.gamesradar.com/red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-mythical-creatures-guide/ thank you for your time. archive? not sure if i did that right can you help me out please. Madscy 16:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Weapon challenge pages and stubs I would like to apologise for adding those pages to the "Stub" category. I was unaware of the merged page and therefore I thought they were "Stubs". I will keep this in mind in future and I hope that I did not cause too much trouble. I may or may not have gotten slightly carried away with editing that day... Darth Hendrix 04:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer help 2ks4, i need help with unlocking the legendary mounts. Do you know how to get the buffalo, super bull and zebra donkey unlocked? Or you can just send me a message on my ps3, it's your choice. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 04:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC)